Line routing clips are used extensively in the aerospace industry for securing lines such as pipes, tubing and electrical cables. A common type of clip is a so-called “P-clip”. A P-clip consists of a ring-shaped cable clamp, arranged to surround the line, and a tab for receiving a fastener. The fastener attaches the clip to a structure and closes the clamp firmly.
A problem with a conventional P-clip is that a separate fastener must be provided to close the clamp firmly. This increases part count and makes it difficult to fit the clip quickly.
Conventional line routing clips are commonly formed from materials such as Nylon or Aluminium. Such materials can be heavy, can cause fretting of the line(s), and can transmit vibrational loads to the line which may cause damage to the line(s).